The purpose of this project is to assess the effect of a specific treatment in retarding the progression of myopia. The study population consists of pairs of young, monozygotic twins who are similarly myopic. One co-twin received standard spectacle correction, while the other was treated by specially prescribed bifocal spectacles and topical cycloplegic medication. Use of twins permits genetic matching along with control of certain biologic variables and environmental factors.